


Happy Ending

by SpringBirdScion



Series: Opening Up (Bond Feels) [2]
Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Feels, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringBirdScion/pseuds/SpringBirdScion
Summary: Brand uses his massage skills - plus the Companion bond - to get past some of Rune’s inhibitions....Fingers brushed gently through Rune’s hair as Brand stood up. Rune heard some more moving around, followed by a bottle being unstoppered. He smelled almond and lavender. Warm hands pressed on his bad shoulder. Then Brand began to expertly knead the knots and release the tight muscles. As the familiar ritual eased Rune into a shallow meditative state, Brand’s approval came clearly through the bond...
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John
Series: Opening Up (Bond Feels) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> There will be additional scenes leading up to this one. But I finished writing this one first, and it stands on its own, so… Enjoy!

“I want to try something,” Brand said one night. Rune looked up questioningly from where he was lounging on his bed. Brand continued, “I want to give you a massage while the bond is open. So I’ll know the whole time how comfortable you are with me touching you.”

Clearly Brand was not talking about just a shoulder massage. “Um, touching me where?” 

“That’s just it. I want to see if I can get you in a frame of mind where your body is so relaxed you’ll lose some of your inhibitions. Is there anywhere you don’t want me to touch you?”

Rune considered this. He looked down at his fingers, which had started to pluck at the blanket. Finally he said, “I _want_ to be ok with being touched everywhere. It’s always been my body that’s the problem. That, and thinking about it.” He couldn’t meet Brand’s gaze. 

Brand sat down on the edge of the bed and took Rune’s hands in his own. “I want to help with that. You know I’ll stop if I sense any discomfort. Can you trust me?”

Rune’s laugh got stuck somewhere between his diaphragm and his lips. He raised his head to look up at Brand, swallowed the lump in his throat, and managed to get out, “Can I trust you? Do you even need to ask me that?” 

Brand studied his face closely. Tonight those beloved blue eyes were unusually earnest - and always, always watching over him. 

Whatever he saw made Brand nod once and say, “Ok then. Let’s try and see where it goes.” His grasp tightened on Rune’s fingers for just a second before he let go and stood up.

———————-

Later, Rune lay on his bed, naked but for a sheet draped over his bottom half. 

Brand moved around the room for a bit before crouching near the bed and tilting his head sideways to bring his face level with Rune’s. He briefly leaned in to touch his forehead to Rune’s, then slipped the bond open… not deep enough for their senses to merge into a feedback loop, just enough to monitor Rune. _Nervous but willing_ is how Rune translated his own feelings; he had no idea how Brand interpreted them. 

Fingers brushed gently through Rune’s hair as Brand stood up. Rune heard some more moving around, followed by a bottle being unstoppered. He smelled almond and lavender. Warm hands pressed on his bad shoulder. Then Brand began to expertly knead the knots and release the tight muscles. As the familiar ritual eased Rune into a shallow meditative state, Brand’s approval came clearly through the bond. 

Opening the bond this time had created a small pool of emotion that surrounded Rune, rather than a stormy sea. Comfortable under Brand’s hands, Rune felt like he was floating on its quiet surface. 

  
  
Before long, the shoulder was as loose as Brand could make it. Brand started working on the other muscles of Rune’s back. Rune relaxed more deeply into Brand’s capable hands. His breathing slowed. But every time Rune started sinking down toward sleep, Brand felt it through the bond and broke his rhythm to dig hard into the muscle he was working on. The change in sensation boosted Rune’s consciousness up until he was floating again on the top of the water. 

Brand reached a spot low on Rune’s back, then shifted downward to work on Rune’s legs. The rhythmic kneading of calf and thigh muscles was hypnotic. Rune realized his legs were no longer covered by the sheet, which meant his whole body was exposed. He considered this thought curiously for a moment, then let it drift away from him. Brand’s approval redoubled at that. 

Brand slowly inched his fingers higher. He got a little more than halfway up Rune’s thighs when something spiked in Rune and rippled through the still waters of his pool. Brand immediately pulled his hands away - before the ripples could grow into waves. He moved up to rub Rune’s shoulders, returning to a familiar sensation for both of them. Rune relaxed into the massage again. Distantly, he could feel Brand thinking, strategizing… and coming to a decision. 

Sliding his hands under Rune’s shoulder and torso, Brand lifted to roll Rune onto his back. Rune woke up a little at this, becoming aware of Brand moving to sit at the head of the bed.

Then Brand pulled Rune’s head into his lap and started massaging Rune’s skull. It was an amazing sensation. Wherever Brand touched, it was like the tension flowed right out of Rune’s skull and into those skilled fingers. Rune didn’t speak, but his incredulous question of _Where did you learn how to do that???_ pulsed through the bond. 

With his fingers still splayed near Rune’s temples, Brand bent over and whispered into Rune’s ear, “Shhh. I’ll tell you tomorrow. Now fucking behave and go back down.” Brand shifted his hands to press at the base of Rune’s skull. Rune let himself sink down again, melting into the tingling release of knotted muscles in his neck. 

Soon all the tension had been eased from Rune’s head and neck, and the water in his mental pool lay still. Brand slipped out from underneath Rune. A moment later, newly-oil-slicked hands worked into Rune’s chest and sides, slowly progressing down his torso. 

Eventually, one of Brand’s hands briefy dug into Rune’s hip. It traced the crease of Rune’s thigh downward until it hovered over his groin. 

Something stirred deep inside Rune. Something that could expand through his quiet pool and leave him struggling… but only if Rune let it get away from him. And he was too damn relaxed for it to get that far. 

So when those fingers wrapped around Rune’s half-hard cock, that feeling deep in his core didn’t uproot him - it only made Rune arch into the touch. He barely registered the triumphant sense of accomplishment Brand was broadcasting from his end of the bond. 

Brand began to stroke Rune in earnest, hands slick with oil. Rune’s breathing grew ragged. But his muscles - and mind - were still relaxed from what Brand had done to him. From the distant place where he floated, Rune realized this was not going to end so soon. And he also realized he didn’t want it to. 

Picking up on that desire, Brand slowed his hand. The pool grew thick and heavy with waves of sensation. Rune let himself be rocked by the surging water. The pleasure was spreading outward through his body from where Brand touched him.

Rune’s breathing matched the rhythm of Brand’s movements, the rhythm of the waves that rocked him. At the end of each leisurely upward stroke, Brand started circling the sensitive head of Rune’s cock with his thumb. Rune’s exhales turned into gasping moans. 

While most of Rune was being overwhelmed by the surges of arousal, a distant part of him opened his eyes. He picked up his head, shifting his view from the bedroom ceiling to look down the length of his prone body. 

The sight of Brand’s hands wrapped around his erect leaking cock shocked Rune into raising his gaze up to Brand’s face. Brand’s eyes met his own. A blue blue wave flooded through him, crashing through the pool where his consciousness lay, washing outward through his limbs. 

Brand stroked him through the orgasm, releasing his grip when he felt the first stirrings of oversensitivity amidst Rune’s pleasure. Rune’s mind rocked with slowly diminishing waves, until the water around him stilled again. 

————————-

Brand let Rune lie quietly for a few minutes, then nudged him. Rune tried to ignore him, content to continue floating in the pool in his head. Even though his eyes were closed, he could _feel_ Brand’s subsequent eyeroll through the bond. That intrigued him…

“Yeah, yeah, how fucking fascinating. Come on, wake up - you shouldn’t stay in an altered state of consciousness for too long, you know that.” 

When Rune ignored him again, Brand did the mental equivalent of grabbing Rune by the hair and dunking him under the water. Rune struggled up to the surface, sputtering. His eyes shot open. 

Brand was leaning over him, looking as smug as Rune had ever seen him. He said, “Welcome back. I’d like to do that again sometime. Now let’s go clean up, before you fall asleep in the fucking wet spot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed writing this comfort food. As usual, my thanks to the TTS Discord for the support and encouragement. More to come!


End file.
